Tu y yo
by alondra130
Summary: Carolyn es castigada por su Profesor de Mitologia Barnabas Collins, ella va a cumplir su castigo pero lo que no sabe es que en ese castigo tanto ella como Barnabas podran descubrir sus sentimientos, aunque no sea de la manera mas


Tu y yo

Carolyn Pov

Mi nombre es Carolyn Stoddar tengo 18 años y curso el ultimo año de preparatoria, vivo con mi madre Elizabeth, mi tio Roger y mi primo David en el castillo Collinwood, en fin tengo una amiga llamada Victoria pero yo le digo Vicky ella y yo nos conocemos desde niñas y se podria decir que somos las mejores amigas siempre estamos juntas y somos inseparables, le tengo mucho cariño ya que ella es mi unica amiga y la que me escucha cuando tengo algunos problemas o me siento mal, siempre puedo contar con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

En fin como todos los dias llegue temprano a la escuela y al llegar al salon lo primero que hize fue sentarme en mi asiento correspondiente no tardo en llegar Vicky quien estaba aun lado mio, nos saludamos amenamente y comenzamos a charlar en lo que comenzaba la clase nos tacaba siempre Mitologia la primera hora, debo decir que esta materia no me simpatiza del todo y menos el maestro que me la da, su nombre es: Barnabas Collins según lo que me cuenta mi madre sus antiguos familiares fueron los que crearon Collinsport por lo tanto la familia Collins era sumamente rica y seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué vivo en el castillo Collinwood?, simple los Collins tenian alianzas con mis antiguos familiares y gracias a los Stoddar lograron construir este pueblo, por aquello mi familia y yo vivimos ahí, los Collins vivian en otro Castillo mas grande que el nuestro, tambien se preguntaran el porque mi desagrado hacia mi maestro la respuesta es sumamente simple; EL SE ENCARGA DE HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE¡, siempre me llama "la cerebrito insoportable", "srta perfeccion" o "mujer lobo", este ultimo apodo es verdad soy una mujer lobo mi familia no lo sabe y la unica que lo sabe era Vicky pero al maldito de mi maestro se le ocurrio ponerme asi porque una vez mientras estaba en mi transformacion aulle y desgraciadamente el me ollo, desde ahí mi apodo.

-muy alumnos sientense-entro el maestro, todos nos quedamos callados al instante pues el era el maestro mas serio y temido de la escuela-saquen su libro y habranlo en la pagina 56 por favor-nos ordeno mientras escribia en la pizarra loque debiamos hacer-tienen 30 min, comienzen-dijo y todos comenzamos a contestarlo, yo fui la primera en terminar asi que me levante de mi asiento y fui a que me lo revisara.

-Profesor termine-dije mostrandole el libro, el lo tomo y lo examino.

-como siempre todo bien, bueno que podria esperarse de una cerebrito-me dijo friamente yo solo me limite a fruncir el ceño, todos los dias era lo mismo con el.

-gracias-solte molesta y dije por debajo-profesor insoportable-susurre.

-oi eso, queda castigada la espero despues de clases en mi oficina-me dijo molesto, me voltee e iba a protestar pero preferi callarme.

Me fui a sentar a mi asiento esperando a que la hora se acabase, ¡enserio¡ como odiaba a el estricto de mi maestro, por cualquier cosa suele castigarme , un buen ejemplo seria que una vez cuando hablaba con Vicky en la hora del almuerzo y cuando ibamos a la siguiente clase tropeze eh hize que el derramara el café que tenia en mano, se puso histerico y me castigo por una semana entera. El timbre sono y fui con Vicky a la siguiente clase, el dia transcurrio de manera normal, lo bueno fue que no teniamos tarea ya cuando nos ibamos a ir mi amiga me hablo.

-no quieres que te acompañe a casa-me pregunto.

-no Vicky, tengo que cumplir con el castigo del maldito de Barnabas Collins-dije soltando un bufido a la que mi amiga rio.

-bueno te veo mañana y trata de no matarlo-dijo riendose, ambas nos despedimos y yo me encamine hasta la oficina del "querido profesor de Mitologia", cuando llegue a su puerta toque dos veces.

-pase-se esucho desde la puerta, entre de inmediato y ahí estaba el en su escritorio, cerre la puerta tras mis espaldas me acerque hasta el escritorio-veo que ya llego Srta. Stoddar-me miro seriamente como siempre lo hacia.

-¿Qué desea que haga maestro?-pregunte igual de seria que el.

-tome esta tiza y empieze a escribir en ese pizarron-me ordeno señalandome la pizarra-y escriba 200 veces "No debe responderle a mi maestro"-rode los ojos fastidiada, deje mi mochila en un silla tome la tiza y me encamine hasta la pizarra.

-"esto es humillante"-me dije en mi mente mientras comenzaba a escribir totalmente malhumorada, continue haciendolo toda una hora completa, mi brazo se cansaba y hubo unos momentos en que descansaba y volvia a escribir pero cuando llegue casi al final tuve que agacharme para continuar, senti una mirada recorrerme todo el cuerpo mire de reojo y pude notar que era mi Profesor no le di importancia, mientras mas se acababa la pizarra mas tuve que agacharme terminando de ponerme en cuclillas para terminar, de nuevo senti la mirada de mi Profesor volvi a mirar de reojo. Mire que tenia razon me miraba seriamente, volvi mi mirada hasta la pizarra pero aun sentia su mirada fija en mi trate de ignorarle pero sentia como recorria mi cuerpo con sus ojos penetrantes como la noche.

-"que tanto me mira"-me pregunte mentalmente entonces recorde que mi falda era algo corta y dejaba mostrar un poco mis piernas mas cuando me agachaba, un leve sonrojo se formo en mis mejillas, procure terminar rapido y cuando lo hize me pare lentamente, escuche un pequeño ruido era como un ¿Gemido?, mira a mi Profesor me sorprendi que me miraba atentamente sus ojos mostraban profundidad, una incomodidad recorrio mi cuerpo.

-ya termine Profesor ¿Qué mas quiere que haga?-pregunte cruzandome de brazos.

-acomode esos libros en orden alfabetico-señalo un mueble con demasiado libros.

-"es enserio ¿Cuándo podre irme?, no soporto que me mire de esa manera"-dije en mi mente acercandome al mueble, comenze quitando todos los libros y uno por uno los fui ordenando primero los de abajo y luego los de arriba en esto tuve que pararme de puntitas para poder acomodarlos dejando que mi falda se subiera un poco, oi de nuevo un gemido ahogado gracias a mi desarrollado oido de mujer lobo mire a mi Profesor y me incomodo la manera en que me miraba mas que las anteriores, su mirada ahora era mucho mas profunda y deseosa retire mi vista de el y continue con lo que estaba haciendo,termine rapido pues estaba segura que algo iba a pasar y preferia irme lo mas rapido posible.

-bueno ya termine, si no quiere que haga otra cosa me retiro-dije pero en cuanto quise tomar mi mochila lo oi hablarme.

-srta, Stoddar quiero que haga un ultima cosa-cerre los ojos con fastidio enserio ¿Cuándo podre irme?

-¿Qué quiere que haga ahora?-pregunte molesta, el se paro de su asiento y se me acerco, un escalofrio recorrio mi cuerpo algo iba a pasar y no creo que era algo bueno.

-no cree que su falda es algo corta-menciono señalando mi falda.

-eso es algo que a usted no le incumbe-dije tratando de bajarmela un poco-saliendo del tema ¿Qué quiere que haga?-volvi a preguntar.

-quiero que me ayude a bajar ese libro, no logro alcanzarlo asi que le pediria que me dejara cargarla para poder bajarlo-dijo.

-esta bien-dije acercandome a donde el libro se encontraba estaba en una repisa, el Profesor me cargo inmediatamente logre alcanzar el libro-lo tengo-dije pero el no me bajo eso hizo que la incomodidad volviera a mi-eh Profesor ya puede bajarme-dije pero sin mas el no lo hizo.

-Carolyn…-lo oi susurrar mi nombre, abri los ojos por la sorpresa nunca en todos estos 3 años que llevo estudiando aquí me habia llamado por mi nombre mas biena ninguno de mis compañeros.

-Profesor…puede bajarme-dije y el me bajo con demasiada lentitud, el estaba demasiado cerca de mi podia sentir su aliento contra mi cuello-bueno creo que ya debo irme-dije tratando de alejarme de el pues su mirada me incomodaba, cuando quise hacerlo me agarro de la cintura.

-Carolyn…-otra vez mi nombre, solo que esta vez su voz era demasiado ronca y profunda convinada con un tono de voz muy deseoso.

-Profesor ¿Qué cree que hace? Suelteme-dije tratando de alejarme de el, pero no podia su fuerza era superior a la mia demasiado, senti como giro mi cuerpo quedando enfrente de el y haciendo que me estrellara contra la pared mas bien me estaba acorralando, senti que acercaba mi cuerpo al suyo.

-esto….-me dijo pegando mis labios contra los suyos, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentirlos, comenze a forcejar tratando de apartarlo en cuanto senti sus manos recorrerme la cadera de una manera poco decente.

-esta loco, suelteme-grite entre los besos bruscos que me daba, sus labios fueron hasta mi cuello donde comenzo a besarme con deseo, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos-Profesor dejeme, suelteme-chille luchando para que me dejara en paz, senti que me separaba de la pared y me llevaba hasta el sillon que estaba ahí quedando encima mio.

-no Carolyn-me dijo metiendo su mano dentro de mi blusa, estaba acariciando mi vientre comenze a forcejar mas mientras miles de lagrimas caian sobre mis mejillas-ni lo intentes mi querida cerebrito, nadie esta ademas mientras estabas escribiendo en la pizarra logre trabar la puerta, no tienes escapatoria-al oirlo me aterrorize.

-por favor suelteme, dejeme en paz-suplique en cuanto note que llevo sus sus manos a mi cadera nuevamente mientras besaba mi cuello.

-se que lo disfrutas querida-me susurro al oido de manera sensual-llevo esperando esto desde hace 3 años querida-me miro de manera arrogante acariciando mi rostro-te deseo Carolyn-me dijo alarmandome mas.

-no quiero esto, no con usted-dije llorando eso le molesto porque volvio a besarme con fiereza muy propia de su fuerza, no se porque pero mi corazon comenzo a acelerarse en cuanto me dijo estas palabras.

-te amo Carolyn-me dijo mirandome tiernamente, mis ojos se abrieron al oirlo mi corazon se acelero como si quisiera salirse de mi pecho, sin saber porque comenze a dejarme llevar por sus besos, volvio a besarme en los labios de manera dulce no pude contenerme asi que comenze a corresponderle de la misma manera, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello ambos nos besabamos al principio era dulce y luego se torno apasionado, no me di cuenta que estaba gimiendo dentro de su boca, dejaba que el me besara con deseo y pasion, el tenia las manos en mi cintura aun estando sobre mi, continuamos asi hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-yo tambien te amo Barnabas-dije por primera vez en estos tres años, desde el fondo de mi corazon lo sabia, sabia que lo amaba desde la primera vez que lo vi, pero lo negaba y no me dejaba aceptarlo, hasta ahora que por fin el pudo decirme esas palabras que tan desesperadamente queria oir, Barnabas acaricio mi rostro tiernamente.

-Carolyn, mi hermosa Carolyn-me dijo sonriendome-eres mia-susurro.

-solo tuya-respondi antes de que nos volvieramos a besar, tanto el como yo estabamos felices ahora sabiamos que nos amabamos con sinceridad y eso nada ni nadie podra dejar que nos dejaramos de amar.

_**Que les parecio?, me llego esta inspiracion despues de escuchar una hermosa cancion, no podia evitar hacer este one-shot de Barnabas y Carolyn. Bueno Bye besos.**_


End file.
